


"What the hell were you thinking?"

by poesflygirl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poesflygirl/pseuds/poesflygirl
Summary: Request:A: “What the hell were you thinking? You could have gotten killed!”B: “I was thinking that I’m in love with you and I don’t want to live the rest of my life without you”A: “Oh..”Person a: Natasha or Bucky and person b: reader
Relationships: Bucky Barnes x Reader, Bucky Barnes x Y/N, bucky barnes x you, bucky x reader - Relationship, bucky x you, bucky xy/n
Kudos: 45





	"What the hell were you thinking?"

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Explosion via grenade, mentions of blood, a WWII war scenario

“What the hell are they trying to do?” you scream to nobody in particular, seeing grenades blow up in front of the trench. You weren’t the only one who’d noticed that the explosions were getting closer. But how?

“I’m not sure!” Bucky yells from your left, trying to shoot above the trench without getting hurt. His face is covered with dirt and gunpowder, his uniform in the same state. You truthfully couldn’t say he looked to be in better condition than you. But damn, him in that uniform? 

_ Shit, Y/N, get it together. How are the blasts getting closer? _

“There’s no sign of cannons,” you think aloud to yourself. “They wouldn’t even risk the grenades blowing up in the cannons. They’d blow up in midair at this range, anyway. The only way they can get this close…”  _ Is manually. _ “They’re blowing up a trench to get here! They’re gonna ambush us once they get close enough!” you yell to the soldiers around you. One runs off to presumably tell the General. You grab a grenade from the box behind you, ripping off the top and throwing it over the trench as best you could towards the Soviets that were quickly approaching.

“I take it back— Grenade!” 

You laugh at Bucky’s sudden declaration. “No shit, Sherlock, I just threw one—” You suddenly stop, eyes catching the grenade that Bucky was warning you about, just a couple feet away from you inside the trench.  _ Oh shit. _ You freeze, unable to move for reasons unknown. This was not how you wanted to go out. 

You’re thrown back by someone but don’t have time to process who, grenade blowing up moments after you’re tackled to the side. All your senses relay to you is a pronounced ringing, sharp pain in your head, and heavy weight on your back. You struggle to open your eyes, wiggling out of whatever the hell was on you. Propping yourself up against the dirt wall of the trench, you gasp when you see it wasn’t a ‘what’ on you, it was a ‘who’. 

_ Bucky _ .

“Bucky? Bucky!” You scream, trying to shake him awake.

“Goddamnit,” he groans, and you breathe a sigh of relief. But that relief is temporary as you see the blood staining the right sleeve of his uniform. You trace the blood back to a piece of wood going through his shoulder, immediately feeling nauseated at the sight of it. 

Yelling and gunshots to your right startle you and you pull him behind the ranks of soldiers as best you can, setting him up and checking his shoulder. “Next time you see a grenade, don’t freeze up or I might just die,” he chuckles and you gape at him, horrified by the fact that he was hurt and making jokes.

“Next time you see a grenade, how about you turn and run the other way?” You yell at him angrily, resisting the urge to slap him across the face. 

“I just saved your life..?” He questions, wincing at what is presumably another round of pain. 

“In the most reckless way! What the hell were you thinking?” You’re basically seeing red at this point, overwhelmed by the fact that he had just risked his life for yours. “You could’ve gotten killed!”

“You wanna know what I was thinking? I was thinking about the fact that I’m in love with you and I don’t want to live the rest of my life without you!” The bomb that he just dropped on you is arguably  _ worse _ than the grenade that just went off.

“You’re in love with me?” you ask, senses zeroing in on him and just him.

“No, no. I was just saying that for theatrics.” You smile sadly, feeling tears well up in your eyes. “Did I say something wrong?” 

You shake your head vigorously before looking up and blinking them away. “You almost died. It took you a near-death situation to tell me you had feelings for me.”

He starts to talk but closes his mouth, pursing his lips. “Can we not talk about that right now? I don’t want to talk about that now. I want to kiss you.” Funny thing is, you’re not the least taken aback by his declaration. You’ve wanted to kiss him for as long as you could remember. “Can I kiss you?”

“Yes, you may.”


End file.
